Although conventional ultrasonic diagnostic devices are mainly of a wagon type in which various devices are mounted on a movable wagon, mobile ultrasonic diagnostic devices having excellent portability are also on the market. For example, the so-called notebook type mobile ultrasonic diagnostic device has a structure in which a lid chassis with a display device is foldable with respect to a thin body chassis.
Design has been implemented to display, on a display unit, an alarm signal generated based on the comparison result between the battery level of a mobile ultrasonic diagnostic device and a threshold (as cited in, for example, Patent Document 1).